NINJA ASESINO Y ENAMORADO
by shinigami-deaht
Summary: despues de10 años madara a caido naruto es hokage y sasuke ha regresado pero el clan hyuga se ha revelado todos creen a neji muerto pero ha sido entrenado volviendose un asesino que no recuerda nada al saberlo tenten confiara lo que una vez sintio por el
1. de quien me enamore hace 10 años

Ninja, asesino, traidor y enamorado….

Capitulo 1: de quien me enamore hace 10 años..

Esta historia comienza 10 años después de el shippuden de naruto . naruto derroto a madara uchiha junto con sasuke y se ha convertido en el hokage ahora tiene 24 años ½ y se ha casado con hinata, sasuke ha regresado a konoha después de ayudar a naruto y ahora es el líder de los ANBU, sakura se ha casado con sasuke y se volvió la jefa de los ninjas médicos. En fin 1000 cosas pasaron.

Pero la mas impactante era algo que nadie nunca imaginaria después de la invasión de konnan y pain el clan hyuuga traiciono a konoha por considerarla "débil" y al mismo tiempo hinata traiciono a su familia para estar de la parte de naruto y la aldea ahora ella es considerada traidora en su clan.

El señor hiashi padre de hinata y de hanabi esta al borde de la muerte pero esos 10 años los ocupo entrenando a neji y escondiéndolo de sus compañeros quien ahora ya dejo de ser el ninja genio inteligente y protector que solia ser y se convirtió en un asesino fiero, salvaje, despiadado y sanguinario olvidando todo lo que recordaba de su aldea y solo pensando en matar serian incontrables cuantas cabezas de ninja y de ANBU pasaron por sus manos mato al mizukage e incluso se atrevió a secuestrar a gaara pero naruto logro rescatarlo ahora la aldea de la hoja y la arena están aleadas en una sangrienta lucha contra el clan hyuuga.

Mientras en la oficina de naruto….

Naruto: aaaa!!! KUSO KUSO KUSO Y MAS KUSO!!! Esos malditos hyuuga atacaron el hospital anoche MALDITOS!!

Hinata: naruto…. Recuerda que a fin de cuentas siguen siendo….mi familia

Naruto: lo se hinata pero… no tengo opción tu no eres como ellos mm… (mira hacia arriba) neji estaría muy decepcionado de su clan el se habría aliado con nosotos….si tan solo estuviera vivo

Hinata: si … mi primo siempre fue leal a la aldea …. Pero ya tiene 10 años de muerto……su cuerpo jamás fue allado al menos para darle su despedida como se merece…

De la nada sasuke entra con su traje ANBU lleno de heridas rasguños y golpes rompiendo una ventana

Naruto: sasuke!!!

Hinata: sasuke-san esta bien?

Sasuke: KUSO deje que se escaparan

Naruto: atacaron de nuevo?

Sasuke: si …aaargg! ( se toca las heridas de su brazo) esta vez nos atacaron en nuestra propia base uno de ellos intento matar a sakura ya ue sin ella nuestros ninjas no podrían sanar por suerte lo detuve pero los cobardes huyeron

Hinata: no viste quien era

Sasuke: no ….tenia la cara tapada por una capucha negra

Naruto: bueno primero hay que curarte y ver como esta sakura y los demás luego me ocupare de ellos

Sasuke: yo ya lo hice envié a rock lee (quien a ahora es rastreador) y a tenten (quien ahora es cazadora y ANBU) a rastrearlos no pudieron ir muy lejos.

Mietras tanto….

Por el bosque se movían ninjas muy veloces con un traje similar al ANBU pero este era totalmente negro

¿???: kuso ese maldito casi me arranca la mano (observa su mano cubierta de sangre mientras se quita la capucha

Hanabi: neji estas bien?? (recuerden que ahora ella tiene 20 años ha cambiado mucho si cabello mas largo y recogido en una coleta y neji 26 mucho mas alto y fuerte y mas palido de lo normal con su mirada mas fría que antes )

Neji: no necesito tu procupacion!! Y no pierdas tiempo ¡! Vigila que esos estúpidos no vengan detrás de nosotros ES UNA ORDEN A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE MATE!!!

Hanabi: ya voy!! ( se va con una parte del grupo que estaba a su mando) (piensa: odio a este tipo ya ni siquiera confía en su propia familia)

Neji atravesó montañas y un lago llevándose a su parte del grupo y se arrojaron a una enorme fosa en el suelo que daba con un escondite secreto de los hyuuga con una tecnología superior a la de toda la aldea y fue abandonado por sus acompañantes y entro a la habitación de su tio quien se encontraba recostado en su cama

Hiashi: tan pronto de vuelta? ( sin abrir los ojos)

Neji: solo vine por mas shuriken y una venda voy a regresar…..hanabi fue a ver que no nos siguieran

Hiashi: una venda??

Neji: si estaba a punto de matar a la idiota que rige a los ninja medico pero un ANBU me corto en la mano ( mira su mano ensangrentada y casi colgando después de todo casi se la arranco) pero no volveré a fallar ahora mismo regreso.

Entra hanabi sin tocar y muy exaltada

Hanabi: padre..neji-sama nos atacaron dos ANBU y acabaron con todo mi grupo y …se están acercando demasiado

Neji: acabare ahora mismo con ellos ( se vuelve a colocar su capucha y su mascara)

Mientras en el bosque…

Rock lee y tenten (ahora de 26 años son ANBU lee se ha vulto mas parecido a gai sensei pero sigue teniendo los ojos redondos tenten se volvió mas alta y ha dejado crecer su cabello ahora se lo deja suelto )

LEE: tenten ….que pasa? Ya casi atrapamos a esas ratas deberías estar feliz

Tenten: NO SON RATAS!!! Nunca los llames asi!!!

Lee: entiendo que estes enojada…pero todo esto es por…

Tente: no lo digas!!

Lee: neji…

Tenten: cállate cállate CALLATE!!

Lee: no vamos a evadir el tema para siempre yo también lo extraño de una extraña forma el era mi mejor amigo pero nunca imagine que el muriera hace 10 años…

Tenten: si (le sale una lagrima pero rápidamente la limpia) pero con su muerte me enseño una importante lección.

Lee: cual?

Tenten: que debes expresar tus sentimientos antes ….de que sea muy tarde… por que yo siempre le oculte a neji que yo me enamore de el ...(ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar) NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME CORRESPONDIERA!!! TAN SOLO QUE SUPIERA MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS

Lee: es comprensible…pero debemos enfocarnos en la misión de encontrar el escondite ….por que si no…( rápidamente un kunai cae en el brazo de lee dejándolo en el suelo) aaargg!!!

De los arboles aparece ese ninja enmascarado con otro kunai en la mano

Tenten: lee!!!!

Lee: tenten!!! Detrás de ti!!

El ninja con una velocidad inhumana salto del árbol y de una patada dejo a tenten en el suelo

Lee: (consigue levantarse y sacarse el kunai del brazo ) tenten!!

ese ninja se queda en shock

ninja: (pensamiento: tenten ….ese nombre donde lo escuche y estos ninjas por que siento que los conozco …pero…NO NO PUEDE SER YO SOLO SIRVO PARA MATAR Y ESO ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!!!)

lee: alla voy!!!, resiste! Justo cuando se estaba acercando con esa impresionante velocidad que siempre tuvo….

Hanabi: NO, NO LO HARAS!! (le da una patada en el rostro y terminan en un claro del bosque

Tenten con dificultad se levanta y piensa…

Tenten: esa técnica ya la había visto

Y justo cuando el ninja estaba saltando en el aire tenten le lanzo 4 kunais a sus brazos y piernas que con su precisa puntería obviamente dieron al blanco

Ninja: piensa: este talento…y la puntería como pudo detenerme recuerdo….que una persona ..pero no se quien lanzaba armas con gran maestria mientras gritaba mi nombre..

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caía y estaba tan traumatizado que ni siquiera cayó bien

Se levanto rápidamente y comenzaron a tener un combate con taijutsu ambos sintiendo como si esas técnicas ya las hubieran visto antes.

Tenten le lanzo una lluvia de armas pero el shinobi las bloqueo todas con su kaiten

Asi siguieron peleando con ninjutsu y taijutsu hasta que… tenten lanzo un shuriken de viento endemoniado que aunque el ninja la esquivo alcanzo a cortarle su capucha y su mascara las cuales calleron al suelo en pedazos y el impacto con la shuriken le cauzo una leve cortada en su rostro neji (el ninja) había quedado con todo el rostro al descubierto.


	2. los recuerdos de mi vida

Hola!

Bueno en el anterior capitulo no pude dejar claras algunas cosas por que estaba muy apurada

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algunas dudas que en mi opinión no las conteste apropiadamente

Bueno:

1 ¿Por qué neji se volvió malo?

R=durante la invasión a konoha el clan hyuga aparto a neji de sus compañeros ya que planeaban traicionar a la aldea por que según ellos es demasiado débil y aunque neji se negó por la fuerza poco a poco en su entrenamiento fue olvidando todo lo que paso junto a naruto y compañía y por esa razón su tio y su clan le hizieron creer que el solo serbia para matar hasta convertirse en alguien totalmente opuesto a como era

2- el clan hyuga es el villano?

R= esta pregunta me la hicieron muchos amigos no les puedo decir detalladamente por que arruinaría la historia pero no el clan hyuga no es el villano de la historia

3-como reaccionara tenten después de ver el rostro de neji?

R= DE ESO SE VA A TRTAR ESTE CAPITULO QUE COMIENZA……

AHORA!!!!

CAPITULO 2: LOS RECUERDOS DE MI VIDA

Neji rápidamente cubrió su rostro y lanzo una bomba de humo para escaparse y tenten totalmente inmóvil con los ojos mas que abiertos y las pupilas diminutas ni siquiera el potente veneno de aquella bomba parecía afectarle y se quedo ahí parada esforzándose por no desmayarse estaba totalmente en shock tenia ganas de gritarle NEJI!!! Y perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible no podía hablar y mucho menos correr…

Mientras tanto con lee y hanabi

Hanabi (pensamiento): este ninja es muy hábil y muy rápido no creo que resista mucho tiempo

Lee solo pensaba en acabar con hanabi lo mas pronto posible para ir a ayudar a tenten

Lee: NO TE DISTRAIGAS EN UNA PELEA!!!!

Dijo esto mientras le dio una potente patada a hanabi en el rostro mientras esta en el suelo solo pensaba

Hanabi: neji ya debió de haber terminado con esa kunoichi pero el es demasiado para mi tengo que escapar

Al igual que su primo arrojo una bomba de humo venenoso escapándose de una manera muy hábil rock lee trato de seguirla pero el humo era demasiado denso incluso para un ANBU

Lee: arg! Es un veneno muy potente no puedo quedarme aquí!

Corrió lo mas que pudo para alejarse de esa nube de veneno aunque su velocidad estaba muy reducida debido al veneno que había aspirado. Ya que llevaba corriendo un buen tiempo no resistió mas y cayo al suelo. Para su suerte tenten llego ahí y le ayudo a alejarse del bosque una vez en la aldea tenten no desistió a contarle al hokage (naruto) y a su líder ANBU (sasuke) y otros ANBU como kiba ino y shikamaru

Que había visto a neji y que estaba vivo aunque departe de su clan

Naruto: esa es una total estupidez neji murió hace 10 años seguramente estas delirando

Tenten: claro que no yo lo vi era neji!!

Sasuke: todos en el clan hyuga se parecen!

Hinata: …..(cara de enojo)

Sasuke: jeje sin ofender hinata! Lo mas seguro es que haya sido otro miembro del clan

Tenten: pero….pero!!

Kiba: ya tenten …todos sabemos que no es cierto neji esta muerto…hay una guerra con el clan hyuga y posiblemente tu alucinaste …esas son las 3 cosas (pensamiento de kiba: wiii se contar!!) de las que estoy seguro

Tenten: como quieran pero yo estoy segura que era neji (se va muy enojada)

Ino: no creen que deberíamos clamarla

Shikamaru: que problemtico pero bueno ya se le pasarara

Mientras esto pasaba en el clan hyuga.

Hanabi: QUE TU HISISTE QUE!!!!?????????

Neji: ya me oiste no pude matar a esa ninja…

Hanabi: pero tu nunca dejas a alguien vivo o al menos entero por que?

Neji: eso no te importa (pensamiento: por que yo tampoco se por que) pero no importa esta noche se acabaran esos problemas

Hanabi: que quieres decir??

Neji: esta noche ire a la aldea exclusivamente para asesinarla

Hanabi: no veo por que te molestas tanto en ir solo para matar a una sola persona pero como quieras… no te detendré pero tampoco te salvare!

Neji: mmph…

Y tal como neji había dicho esa tarde cuando oscureció y ya todos en konoha dormían neji se fue solo a cumplir su promesa al acercarse a la aldea atravesó muy hábilmente la entrada y burlo con un genjutsu muy sencillo a los jounin guardias que según eso vigilaban la aldea

Instintivamente neji se dirigió a casa de tenten cosa que a el le extraño mucho por que sentía por instinto el ya sabia donde se encontraba su residencia como si ya hubiera ido a aquel lugar miles de veces de cualquier forma neji lo ignoro pero no podía ocultarlo

Cunado llego a su casa se escabullo muy silenciosamente posándose en la rama alta de un árbol que daba directamente a la habitación de tenten con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido habrio lentamente la ventana pero tenten se encontraba dormida neji pensando que seria una forma muy sencilla de matarla saco su kunai y se hacerco peligrosamente a ella sin embargo para su sorpresa no pudo mover su mano con el kunai era como si la tuviese sujeta al costado de su cuerpo por mas que lo intentaba no podía moverse pero mirando fijamente tenten estaba abrazando un libro que no tenia portada a neji le dio curiosidad y con mucho cuidado separo el libro de las manos de tenten creyendo que era un antiguo texto ninja o ago parecido en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos salió de la habitación por la misma ventana y se sentó en la rama de ese árbol que daba con la habitación.

Luego se dio cuenta de que su predicción era incorrecta no era un texto ninja era un álbum de fotos pero sin pensarlo 2 veces neji lo abrió y en la portada estaba una foto muy rara pero que de cierta forma le gustaba era un tipo alto vestido con una malla verde con un corte de jícara sonriendo exageradamente con el pulgar en alto en frente de el estaba otro chico extremadamente parecido al sujeto anterior pero este tenia los ojos redondos una chica con un traje chino rosa y un pantalón verde con dos moños en la cabeza pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el chico de la derecha que por sus ojos blancos era obvio que era alguien de su clan que vestía con una playera color crema y unos pantalones cortos que sonreía con cierta dificultad aunque su expresión era mas seria que contenta a neji le llamo la atención que mirándose en un espejo era increíblemente parecido a ese chico pero lo ignoro y dio vuelta a la hoja esta vez era el mismo chico de los ojos blancos derribado por otro chico mas bajito de pelo amarillo y ropa naranja (naruto) que se parecía mucho al hokage y abajo decía la inscripción "tu haces tu propio destino" neji solo pensó: que tipo tan débil!!

En la siguiente hoja era muy divertida eran los 3 chicos de la primera foto con un traje igual al de el sujeto con corte de jícara con una posición realmente ridícula neji instantáneamente se hecho a reir a carcajadas pero rápidamente se dio cuenta y pensó: ¿Qué me esta pasando?!! Yo nunca me he reído asi pero….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no puedo evitarlo jajaja

Dándole la vuelta a aquella foto sin parar de reir vio una imagen que le llamo mucho la atención era el chico de los ojos blancos ahora mas grande y mas parecido a el todavía abrazando a la chica de los moños en la cabeza y ambos estaban mojados por la cabeza de neji paso una imagen de un sujeto muy alto de piel azul palido con branquias y pelo azul marino encrespado con una enorme espada envuelta en vendas

Neji: kisame…..¿que? ¿Qué ACABO DE DECIR? …QUI-QUIEN ES KISAME YO NO CONOZCO A NADIE CON ESE NOMBRE!!!! Estaba muy exaltado

Neji sigui viendo las fotografías hasta llegar al final totalmente traumatizado reconocia esos momentos y ese muchacho de ojos blancos era idéntico a el pero…¿Por qué?

Neji decidió que era momento de irse para interrogar a su tio y a hanabi además que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera ….pero antes……..

Neji volvió a entrar silenciosamente a la habitación de tenten y coloco el álbum sobre la mesa al lado de su cama donde ella dormía cuando estaba a punto de salir noto que tenten estaba temblando y neji cuidadosamente coloco la manta que estaba al pie de su cama sobre etenten y dio una leve sonrisa neji ya no pudo contenerse mas y acaricio el rostro de tenten con su fría mano con gran dulzura y ella aun dormida sonrio y puso su mano sobre la de neji que seguía tocando su rostro neji sintió como el rostro se le ponía rojo pero neji no conto con que tenten estaba poco a poco abriendo los ojos….

CONTINUARA……


	3. KOJI

HOLA A TDODS MUCHAS GARSIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE HACER ESTE FIC ES QUE A LA GENTE LE GUSTE BUENO ESTE ES EL 3º CAP.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

NARUTO= MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPITULO 3 : KOJI

Tenten comenzaba a abrir los ojos pero cuando finalmente despertó ya no estaba nadie

Tenten: (pensamiento: habrá sido un sueño …no no creo incluso sentí una mano en mi cara era fría y muy blanca como si fuera de …de neji!..lo supe cuando toque su mano…pero neji? Aquí conmigo? No..yo se que neji esta vivo pero…aquí en mi casasi debió ser un sueño….pero…¿Qué yo no tenia abrazado mi álbum de fotos y no en esa mesa ….hay tenten te estas volviendo loca!!!!)

Tenten salió muy confundida de su habitación pero nunca se fijo que neji estaba pegado al techo y una vez que salió…..

Neji: HAY MI ESPALDA!!!! NUNCA JAMAS VOLVERE A HACER ESO!!!! NEJI ERES UN IDIOTA ¡!

Neji: kuso …ya hasta estoy monologando.

Neji salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación (cuando termino de monologar XD) y se fue corriendo y saltando lo mas rápido que pudo para lograr burlar a los ninjas y finalmente cuando llego al bosque y entro a su guarida no dudo en interrogar a su tio y a hanabi acerca de lo que había averiguado. Entro a la habitación donde se encontraba recostado su moribundo tio y en una silla estaba sentada hanabi. Neji de un tono muy grosero y brusco no dudo en preguntar

Neji: EXPLIQUENME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!??? (muestra una de las fotos que tomo del álbum cuando neji aun tenia 13 años y estaba con su equipo )

Hanabi: si neji pasa Y SI ESTAMOS BIEN QUE GUSTO VERTE ( lo decía con sarcasmo a causa de que neji entro sin tocar y sin siquiera preguntar por la salud de su tio)

Neji: no me sermonees niña idiota en lugar de eso explica!!!!

Hanabi: ( pensamiento: que QUE ES ESTO es neji cuando era…joven DE DONDE LA SACO???!!! Kuso no puedo dejar que se entere….)

Hanabi: no tengo idea! Desprecio todo lo que tenga que ver con la aldea de la hoja!!!

Hiashi: deberías…pensar mas….bien….en….como lideraras…el clan hyuga….(con dificultad

Neji y hanabi: QUE?!!

Hiashi: neji…va ..a ser mi sucesor….no me queda mucho…tiempo

Neji y hanabi se pusieron mas blancos de lo normal …neji siempre quizo gobernar el clan hyuga ..pero extrañamente esta vez no se sintió feliz de tal honor ….hanabi no dijo nada pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa..tanto trabajo…entrenamiento y arriesgar su vida para que neji fuera su nuevo jefe …aun asi de cierta forma le agradaba de que el genio de su primo en lugar de la traicionera de su hermana liderara el clan.

Neji: bueno eh notado que no consigo nada hablando con ustedes pero aun asi no crean que me quedare con brazos cruzados.

Neji sale saltando por la ventana muy molesto

Hanabi: padre creo que mi primo comienza a sospechar de ya sabes que…

Hiashi: no creo que haya…mucho de que preocuparse..neji será arrogante..pero es inteligente no creo que sea tan estúpido como para negarse a continuar con mi lugar y su excelente talento ninja.

Mientras tanto…

Neji(saltando de rama en rama): que kuso! Ni siquiera mi familia me es honesta si no fueran mi clan ya los habría matado

Neji estaba pensando en voz alta cuando se dio cuanta que abajo en el suelo estaba tenten recostada al pie de un árbol neji no sabia si estaba dormida herida o muerta pero sin pensarlo (cosa rara en el) bajo lo mas pronto que pudo y utilizo su byakugan no para matarla si no para ver que no estuviera herida y asi era efectivamente solo estaba dormida posiblemente ella trato de seguir a neji para asegurarse de que el era quien estuvo con ella la noche anterior

Neji: mph! Tal vez se canso y trata de descansar…

Hubo un silencio tranquilizante en la atmosfera ambos estaban solos ..sin ningún animal o persona cerca. Neji por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de ver el rostro de tenten el sabia que durante la guerra su clan tenia de regla matar a cualquier ninja que perteneciera al enemigo y el castigo a quien la quebrantara seria la muerte …pero a neji no le importo no quería y no podía dejar de ver su cara ..se veía tan hermosa ..ni siquiera el miembro mas poderoso sanguinario y frio del clan hyuga se resistía y al mas no poderse resistir se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un timido beso en los labios que aunque no fue un beso salvaje y apasionado fue muy tierno neji se quedo asi un rato haciéndolo lo mas suave que podía para evitar despertarla asi mismo se preguntaba: QUE ESTOY HACIENDO???!! YO NO HAGO ESTAS COSAS NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES ESA MUCHACHA …PERO SIENTO COMO SI LA CONOCIERA DESDE ANTES …ADEMAS SE SIENTE TAN BIEN HACER ESTO NO SE POR QUE PERO NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE. Pensaba el shinobi cuando menos se dio cuenta tenten (aun dormida abrazo el cuello de neji y a este ultimo se exalto un poco creyendo que se había despertado y al darse cuenta que no fue asi aprovecho la situación para subir el tono del beso haciéndolo mas furtivo y apasionado …obviamente tenten pensaba que estaba soñando pero no era asi neji continuo besándola por un largo rato y no solo con el beso si no también con multiples caricias en su cara

Cuando neji sintió que tenten iba a despertar muy delicadamente se seapro de sus brazos y huyo de ahí

Tenten despertó rápidamente por el ruido que hizo al irse

Tenten: que fue eso! –estaba muy exaltada- soy yo o tuve otro sueño raro con…neji…ese si que fue el mas raro!!! Me estaba besando???(se toca los labios los cuales estaban frios ya que los había unido con los mismos frios labios de neji) cro que me estoy volviendo loca …pero debo admitirlo…me encanto…lo que hubiera dado por que fuera realidad y no un sueño.

Al decir esto se alejo pronto del bosque dejando la búsqueda de neji para mañana pero a lo lejos estaba neji mucho mas confundido que ella

Neji (monologando de nuevo jeje): demonios que me pasa me estoy haciendo débil pero solo ..con tenten…tenten!! Como se yo su nombre…AAAAAAAAA KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI CEREBRO SE SECA!!! O LO QUE QUEDA DE EL!! YO SOY UN ASESINO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ¡!! YA INTENTE MATARLA Y NO PUDE! INTENTE IGNORARLA Y TAMPOCO! QUE HAGO!!??

Neji: (ya mas calmado) bueno esto lo voy a dejar para después primero tengo que conocer mas sobre mi pasado..y sobre esa extraña fotografía no tengo tiempo para sentimientos tontos!!!...........pero…. quiero volver a hacerlo…quiero volver a …besarla …..

Después de pensarlo mucho y hablar consigo mismo neji tomo por opción primero averiguar su pasado luego averiguar sus sentimientos…

Asi que neji al saber que no podría ir a konoha como neji hyuga decidió disfrazarse de alguien mas …ato su largo cabello en una coleta y se puso un kimono encima de su oscuro traje de ANBU luego fue a la villa de la arena y ahí asesino rápidamente a un ninja le quito su banda y se la puso para que crean que el es de la arena una aldea aleada a konoha además de ocultar su marca maldita que tiene en la frente pero aun asi tenia un horrible problema sus ojos cualquiera lo reconocería por sus ojos blancos que pertenecía al clan hyuga …asi que al no tener solución decidió hacerse pasar por ciego para que cuando estuviera en la aldea permaneciera con los ojos cerrados pero tuvo que practicar mucho para no tropezarse ya que no podría abrir los ojos en todo el dia.

Asi se encamino a konoha pero para su suerte tenten estaba en la entrada justo por donde neji iba llegando

Tenten: NEJI!!! (ilucionada) ERES TU!!??

Neji: eemm… no disculpa yo..no..soy..neji?(pensamiento: ella me conoce pero de donde? )

Tenten: lo siento…le puedo ayudar en algo..ninja de la arena?

Neji: pues si vine…para…para………………(pensamiento: piensa cerebro de neji PIENSA!!!) por que le traje un mensaje del kazekage…al hokage…si ..si es eso!!!!

Tenten: ah….bueno….cual es su nombre??

Neji: eeee…yo….mi nombre…..soy..KOJI!!!. si ese…mi nombre es..koji

Tenten: no estaría mejor con los ojos abiertos??

Koji (neji): yo soy ciego de nacimiento

Tenten: lo lamento…

Koji (neji): no importa..

Tenten: bueno…ven conmigo yo te guio…

Koji (neji): que..??? ….a donde?

Tenten: eeee? No decias que tenias un mensaje para hokage-sama

Koji (neji): a si si claro….(pensamiento: hay dios en que cosa me meti)

Asi tenten tomo de la mano a koji y se lo llevo caminando pero este ultimo solo le seguía…..

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de naruto …

Tenten: hokage-sama este ninja de nombre koji viene de la arena tiene un mensaje de el kazekage para usted

Naruto: QUE? (lo voltea a ver)

Naruto: NO!! AUN LADO!!! ESTE NINJA NO ES DE LA ARENA!!!

CONTINUARA………………….


	4. doble cara

Capitulo 4:Doble cara

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les guste

Naruto: NO ESE NO ES UN NINJA DE LA ARENA!!!!!! ( se lanza sobre el)

Tenten: hokage-sama!!!!

Naruto (se levanta): jajajaja era broma pero viniendo de gaara yo desconfiaría…

Tenten:????

Naruto: y cual es el tan importante mensaje como para enviar a un clon de neji cegatón

Koji (neji): eeee….el kazekage gaara dice…..emmm….hola?

Naruto: te envio para decir hola?

Koji (neji): creo…que si

Naruto: jajaja esa si que fue una broma es una larag historia siempre nos hacemos bromas a larga distancia una vez recuerdo que me regalo una "especie rara de ramen que nadie mas tenia" y pase 30 con diarrea

Tenten: que…..interesante (pensamiento: esta noche voy a tener pesadillas)

Naruto: oye cuando regreses puedes decirle que grasias a su ramen me estoy muerto y mi fantasma ira a esconderle sus calzones favoritos

Koji (neji): emmm…no

Naruto: veo que no te gustan las bromas

Tenten: y donde vas a quedarte?

Koji (neji): quedarme ¿?

Tenten: o te vas tan pronto?

Koji (neji): no solo quería saber sobre la guerra que tienen contra los hyuga y tal vez sobre alguien al que laman neji..

Naruto: llaman? LLAMABAN!

Tenten: el ya murió hace 10 años

Naruto: si lo recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conoci era un asqueroso gusano apestoso que lo único que sabia decir era DESTINO DESTINO DESTINO DESTINO …..

Tenten: si pero el era muy fuerte de hecho el era la ultima persona que creería que moriría en una de esas invasiones pero creo que me equivoque

Koji (neji): como era?

Naruto: pues no era feo pero no se me compara!!!! Jajajaja( pose estilo gai sensei)

Tenten: (cara de "hay naruto eres un estúpido") neji era lindo …creo que tenia una foto por aquí pero ya no la encuentro…

Koji (neji): es esta (la que tomo aquel dia en que parecía loquito riéndose)

Tenten: si …de donde la sacaste

Koji (neji): estaba tirada en el piso

Tenten: bueno …a causa de que eres ciego supongo que tendre que describírtelo neji era…..

Koji (neji): era de pantalón corto con una camisa color beige pelo largo ojos blancos y usaba vendas en el brazo y en la pierna?

Naruto: si pero….lo conociste???

Koji (neji): no …fue una corazonada

Tenten: pero a quien le importa como era físicamente …era una gran persona..por eso me gustaba

Koji (neji): te gustaba??!!! (rojo)

Tenten: pensamiento: (por que tengo que tener la boca tan grande) pues el fue mi compañero yo siempre le ayude a entrenar y supongo que el y yo teníamos una relación estrecha por que… nuestro sensei y nuestro compañero estaban locos y neji era la única persona con la que podía hablar de algo que no fuera de sobre esforzarse, juventud, cejas pobladas, o el color verde…

Koji (neji): pensamiento:( entonces es cierto…yo era ese mocoso los 2 pepinos…digo!!! Los dos super cejas eran mis compañeros y la muchacha era tenten? Vaya si mi tio no se muere primero yo lo matare!!!)

Naruto: oye neji 2 deberias quedarte aquí un tiempo hasta que le planee una broma cruel a gaara

Tenten: si claro.. (pensamiento : de 25 años y de cerebro de 5)

Koji (neji): no lo se…yo tengo que volver…ya se todo lo que quería saber …

Naruto: o bueno

Tenten: no te gustaría quedarte un rato mas?

Koji (neji): bueno esta bien pero necesito ir a hacer algo y de paso estrangular a alguien

Naruto: que vas a hacer?

Koji (neji): llevarle un cojin ruidoso a gaara

Naruto: eso es…..EXCELENTE…WAA TU SI TIENES UNA MENTE BROMISTA …Y YO NO…

Tenten: ni siquiera tienes mente oye..ya se fue!

Naruto: ash tenten deberas contigo!!...lo asustaste..y no lo culpo…yo no vay por ahí hablando de bromas y cojines ruidosos

Mientras tanto…

Neji: que kuso entonces yo era ese gusano…mi tio estará en problemas

Entra a su escondite…

Hanabi: grasias por venir neji pero creo que ya es tarde

Neji: que? A que te refieres niña?

Hanabi: mi padre ya casi muere

Neji y hanabi no hablaron mas y entraron a la habitación de hiashi

Hiashi: mmph…era obvio que tenia que irme alguna vez

Hanabi: pero padre (con lagrimas)

Hiashi: hanabi no ….te vuelvas…tan débil..como tu hermana

Hiashi: pero antes de irme…necesito …decirles una cosa..eh recapacitado

Neji: que quiere decir!

Hiashi: que el nuevo líder del clan hyuga…es…..HANABI

(y diciendo esto el antiguo líder falleció)

CONTINUARA…….

BUENO JEJE CREO QUE ESTA VEZ NO PUSE MUCHO ROMANCE FUE MAS BIEN DRAMA Y HUMOR COMO LO DEL LA DIARREA DE NARUTO

PERO BUENO

CUIDENSE!!!

Y DEJEN REVIEWS


	5. un nuevo amor

Hola!! Espero que todos estén bien

Mil perdones por no actualizar el fic últimamente pero eh tenido problemas con el internet en mi casa d cualquier forma ya esta arreglado asi que

QUE IMPORTA!!!!!!!

JAJAJAJA ..(perdón por ese ataque de loquera)

Da lo mismo aquí esta la conti….

Capitulo 5: un nuevo amor

El líder del clan hyuga hiashi hyuga estaba tan muerto como nadie se lo imaginaba su familia como era costumbre en dicho clan hizo un enorme funeral y al final de este hanabi fue nombrada la nueva líder lo cual dejo perplejos a muchos , hanabi era una ninja muy talentosa …pero siempre fue un tanto distante con su padre…en cambio neji quien era un ninja mucho mas experimentado además de que fue entrenado 10 años con el fallecido a quien todo el clan le tenia orgullo no fue nombrado el líder del clan ¿Por qué? Hiashi hyuga siempre había declarado que neji era el mas apto para el trabajo… de cualquier forma ese fue el deseo del antiguo líder aunque existió una gran confusión entre la familia neji no parecía estar interesado en lo mas minimo en que el no fuera nombrado líder de su clan y siguió cumpliendo sus misiones y asesinatos contra la aldea de la hoja con habilidad y en todas tuvo éxito al mismo tiempo que se hacía pasar por aquel ninja sirviente de gaara llamado koji cuando tenia tiempo libre…..interrogaba ninja antiguos a los ANBU y a naruto para ir aprendiendo mas de su pasado dos semanas pasaron las relaciones entre la aldea de la hoja y el clan hyuga estaban mas dañadas que antes .

Y eso comenzó a notarse… especialmente el comportamiento de neji-piensas encargarte de la emboscada hoy- pregunto la nueva líder-no lo creo- respondio neji totalmente distraído y sin prestar atención a lo que su prima le decía –oye! Te esta hablando tu líder pon atención!-

No es mi obligación…..y no te preocupes si vamos a invadir ..y si yo voy a liderar la emboscada pero eso lo hare después …y si te gusto!-fueron las únicas y frias palabras que salieron de la boca del shiniobi. –pues como quieras neji, no voy a detenerte en eso "taaan importante que tienes que hacer" pero si te cortan la cabeza no esperes que vaya a rescatarte-dijo hanabi un tanto desafiante –si claro- respondió neji con cierto desinteres.

Neji se escabullo a su habitación y ahí cambio su aspecto para regresar a la aldea de la hoja como aquel ninja de la arena que quedo de verse con ten ten en la plaza de dicha aldea

Al llegar a la aldea fue guiado según eso por rock lee creyendo que era ciego a la plaza donde estaban tenten sasuke y naruto.

-al fin llegan- dijo naruto un tanto molesto –que sucede- pregunto koji (o neji O COMO SE LLAME!!!) –te necesitamos para una misión- declaro sasuke-UNA MISION PARA MI?? No lo se no creo serles de mucha ayuda después de todo soy ciego-trato de escaparse de esa difícil situación- es que necesitamos a alguien de la aldea de la arena-trato de convencerlo tenten

-cual es la misión- pregunto koji –esos estúpidos hyuga se creen muy listos jaja nos han tendido una emboscada y creen que nosotros no sabemos nada de eso pero sasuke los espio y ahora les tenemos un "regalito"

Koji se quedo aun mas blanco y salió corriendo….

-bien hecho naruto- gruño rock lee

-es el quinto ninja que asustas-dijo sasuke

Tenten salió corriendo tras el aunque ya le tenían mucha ventaja

Neji se quedo en un árbol en shock pensando- menudo lio en que me he metido!!! Que voy hacer yo tengo que liderar esa emboscada y si les digo que no a esos sujetos seguramente voy a causarles una pelea con la aldea de la arena al no querer ayudar…kuso que debo hacer

-esta todo bien?- dijo tenten lo cual saco totalmente al ninja de sus pensamientos.

-eem….si si claro pero es que no se de que pueda hacerles ayuda – dijo un tanto inquieto-

-lo que sucede es que nos quedan muy pocos ninja y si ven a alguien de la arena aquí no se atreverán a atacar- dijo un tanto confiada tenten

-no lo se… los del clan hyuga son poderosos- dijo alardeando koji

-si pero ninguno es tan poderoso como lo era neji-tambien alardeando

-esta bien…vere que puedo hacer aunque no les aseguro nada- dijo un tanto desconfiado el shinobi ya que no sabia aun lo que iba a hacer

Una vez pensado lo que hiba a hacer hizo un clon de el disfrazado como koji y decidió liderar la emboscada asi que se coloco su traje negro y su mascara de igual color

Junto con sus compañeros aparecieron sin sorpresa alguna como si supieran que ya serian descubierto ino, kiba, lee, tenten, sasuke, sakura y hasta el mismo hokage eran los que intentarían hacerles frente el clon de neji se estaba poniendo inestable a causa de que se estaba quedando sin chakra para alimentarse

Asi que los hyuga se les arrojaron primero a los shinobi de la hoja ambos bandos peleando ferozmente pero extrañamente neji aunque sus golpes eran mortales trataba lo mas que podía de no lastimarlos finalmente el clon se comenzaba a desvanecer y para ocultarlo neji se le avalanzo a su propio clon y se lo llevo a un claro donde el clon termino como simple niebla

Después de eso pidió a sus compañeros que ya se fueran hacia su escondite entre las rocas pero antes después de decir eso tenten le lanzo un kunai que se le quedo encajado en la mano sangrando en una gran cantidad el y sus compañeros se escondieron en un árbol mientras que naruto y los otros los buscaban con desesperación.

-neji-sama no podemos huir creo que si podremos contra ellos – dijo uno de los miembros- les di una orden y lo menos que espero que se cumpla!-declaro neji totalmente furioso haciendo muecas de dolor al sacarse el kunai que le había atravesado casi toda la mano-diganle a hanabi que regresamos porque konoha estaba muy bien preparada!- volvió a decir neji-pero eso seria una mentira! Yo no pienso mentirle a hanabi-sama solo para sacarlo a usted de algo!!!- desafio ese mismo hyuga tratando de convencer a neji -je!-rio neji y con el mismo kunai con el que tenten le corto en la mano neji le corto la cabeza a ese ninja quedando cubiero de sangre …su cuerpo si cabeza cayo al suelo y neji sostenía su cabeza con la otra mano. Los demás ninjas que acompañaban a neji se quedaron apanicados ante tal acción

-si alguno de ustedes no cumple las ordenes que les di….ya sabe lo que va a pasar (con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro)- dijo neji sin dejar de apretar la cabeza de su compañero

Los demás hyuga salieron corriendo hacia su escondite por el miedo… que le tenían a neji

Neji bajo…se disfrazo de nuevo de koji y fue a ver a los ninjas de konoha .

-cobardes!!!- grito kiba

De la vegetacion apareció koji y tenten corrió a abrazarlo pues creían que lo habían matado y naruto al ver la cabeza de aquel hyuga en manos de koji solo dijo: -ASI SE HACE!! OYE NO ESTAS NADAMAL PARA SER CIEGO!!-dijo emocionado –si y le costo! Mira su mano (señalo la mano atravesada de neji)-menciono ino tenten se quedo muy extrañada que no fue en ese mismo punto donde le apunto a aquel ninja sin embargo no dijo nada mas que-muy buen trabajo!- sakura se aproximo a el – permíteme curarte (con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)- sakura utilizo su jutsu medico y asi cerraron sus heridas.

Mas tarde koji ya se había retirado y tenten e ino se fueron a cenar ramen (a espaldas de naruto )

El ambiente era silencioso hasta que

-pasas mucho tiempo con koji ¿no?- dijo ino con una juguetona sonrisa –bueno es que el es ciego y esta en una aldea desconocida lo menos que puedo hacer por el-dijo un tanto cortante

-ay tenten deberas que no sabes aprovechar las buenas oportunidades!!!-dijo ino totalmente desilucionada –de que hablas?-respondio tenten confundida –que koji-kun es exactamente igual neji-kun aunque el es ciego además es muy apuesto y muy fuerte tu lo viste con esa cabeza de ninja-dijo ino tratando de llegar a algo –bueno si tienen parecido pero el no es neji-dijo tenten tratando de que cesara ese tema – pero es casi igual!!- dijo ino emocionada

-es cierto igualmente koji es muy amable conmigo …yo creo que nos gradamos mucho- dijo tenten algo sonrojada

-TENTEN …ESTAS ENAMORADA DE KOJI!!!

CONTINUARA….

VAYA CREO QU ME EMOCIONE CON LA BATALLA…..

DEJEN REVIEW

BYE!!!


	6. un sentimiento extraño

HOLA A TODOS LOS ¡

ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC

AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI…..

DISFRUTENLA!!!

CAPITULO 6: UN SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO

En el escondite de los hyuga….

como que estaban "bien preparados"- gritaba hanabi a neji a causa de su huida de la emboscada a konoha ,-es la pura verdad..estoy comenzando a creer que nos darán mas problemas de los esperados-decia neji para que su prima dejara de sermonearlo – creo que se te esta olvidando la razón por la cual nosotros nos separamos de la aldea- decía hanabi desconfiando de su primo. –pues si soy tan estúpido como dices por que no me refrescas la memoria-respondia neji con sarcasmo –neji…en la invasión de konnan y pain konoha nos demostró ser una aldea débil…y ese es el punto KONOHA ES UNA ALDEA DEBIL!! y ahora tu diciendo que estaban bien preparados …no tiene caso toda esta lucha-decia hanabi para según ella terminar con la conversación neji dio una sonrisa de confianza-ya lo ves?..konoha esta bien preparada y no es tan débil como pensamos…hay que detener esta guerra que no tiene sentido!!!- dijo neji por que ya tenia a su prima donde la quería …al saber mas de quien era el y que tenia nuevo amigos en konoha neji deseaba hacer las paces para que no perdiera ni a su familia …pero esa decisión estaba en hanabi y neji comenzaba a lamentarse por haber dicho a su tio que el no deseaba ser el nuevo líder el clan hyuga….

- no lo se neji…aunque esta guerra no tenga sentido…tu crees que konoha nos reciba con los brazos abiertos…traidor una vez traidor para siempre-dijo hanabi comenzando a pensar en las razonables palabras de neji-nunca lo sabremos si no nos arriesgamos alguien debe dar el primer paso al perdón- menciono neji-EL PRIMER PASO AL PERDON?? DESDE CUANDO ERES TAN COMPASIVO QUERIDO PRIMO? ….da lo mismo ..si me eh visto tentada a hacer las paces con konoha pero…mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría el me confió este cargo pero no se…nuestra familia tiene reglas estricta y tradiciones antiguas-respondió hanabi-los tiempos cambian-dijo neji bastante molesto..era mas que obvio que por respeto a su padre hanabi no estaba con iniciativa de hacer las paces asi que de nuevo se fue de su hogar (disfrazado)hacia konoha donde se reunió con naruto y sasuke a comer ramen.

Mientras esto pasaba tenten y sakura caminaban por el parque sin razón aparente

Tenten se veía pensativa pero la voz de sakura la saco de sus pensamientos.

-te sucede algo?- menciono sakura –esa ino…..- fue lo único que alcanzo a responder tenten –ahora que hizo la ino puerca fea?-dijo sakura como cuando tenia rivalidad con ino- dijo que yo estaba enamorada de koji ayer que fuimos a comer ramen luego salió corriendo y me dejo la cuenta!!!-grito tenten-y es cierto?- pregunto sakura-es cierto que?-pregunto tenten – si te gusta koji?-sonrió sakura tales palabras hicieron que tenten se ruborizara por completo y solo grito- KOJI?- pero en ese mismo momento-yo que???- atrás de ellas estaba neji ( o ese tipo que hasta a mi me confunde) –koji…pues..nosotras solo estábamos…..-dijo tenten tratando de inventar una excusa por decir su nombre pero antes de que pudiera inventar algo….-TENTEN TE QUIERE DECIR ALGO- grito sakura entusiasmada pero al ver que tenten la fulmino con una mirada asesina salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la atmosfera ya que los dos estaban completamente solos – y que es lo que me tienes que decir?- pregunto koji con curiosidad y seriedad –esteee…yo…quería decirte …….que ..espero que estes disfrutando el tiempo que te has quedado aquí …si es eso!-dijo tenten totalmente nerviosa.-…pues si no veo nada pero…de cierta forma me a gustado-declaro koji –pues que bien…-menciono tenten-si bastante….creo que mejor me voy-dijo koji dándose media vuelta y con paso lento pero firme se alejo de ahí.

Tenten rápidamente se fue a seguir a sakura para desquitarse por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar fue terrible en especial por que koji era un ninja serio y reservado como para …..

En fin cuando llego a ubicarla rápidamente la sermoneo-sakura pero como pudiste!!!!??? Eres igual a ino ¡!!-la regañaba tenten furiosa –vale…ya tranquilízate quieres no fue para tanto-decia sakura después de un rato tenten se tranquilizo- disculpa pero no se por que me altere tanto espero no haberte asustado-se disculpaba tenten –descuida yo también debería disculparme te tome muy de sorpresa pero….NO PUDE EVITARLO!!! ES QUE ERA TAAAAN ROMANTICO…..- dijo sakura con ojos de enamorada.

-retiro lo dicho si eres igual a ino!!! Que o puedo ayudar a un simple ciego sin que los demás piensen que hay algo mas!!??-le grito furiosa tenten - esta bien esta bien ya no volveré a mencionarlo pero ya no hay que gritarnos la una a la otra esta bien?- le propusa sakura sonriendo.- esta bien …-acepta tenten –lo que es mas por que no vamos a hacer algo las dos juntas –dijo emocionada sakura –no se sakura estoy atrasada en unos trabajos- decía tenten muy insegura –a vamos!! Aun tenemos tiempo además necesitas distraer tu mente de esto de la guerra y el trabajo-dijo sakura muy confiada-esta bien…de acuerdo!- menciono tenten quien solo acepto por que era obvio que sakura no dejaría de insistir hasta que aceptara. –nos vemos aquí a las 7 de la noche ah! Y arréglate bien?- agrego sakura-bien-respondio tenten.

Tiempo después a la hora acordada tenten se presento en el parque tal y como sakura le había pedido. Paso mucho tiempo y ni rastro de sakura y tenten comenzaba a preocuparse ¿la secuestrarían los hyuga? Pasando media hora tenten estaba a punto de irse a avisarle a naruto pero en el camino se encuentra con neji (koji) lo cual le extraño mucho (como la encontró si es ciego?) –que haces aquí- le grito tenten algo nerviosa – si a mi también me da gusto verte…-dijo el chico con sarcasmo –hola…que haces aquí?-dijo tenten molesta – asi esta mejor…..yo estoy aquí buscando a sakura que según ella me iba a ayudar a olvidar los asuntos de la guerra llevándome de paseo o algo asi-dijo serio –a mi me dijo lo mismo-con cara de trauma en ese momento averiguo todo su plan sakura los invito a los dos a propósito para luego dejarlos plantado y ellos salieran solos –esa maldita me las va a pagar-dijo tenten molesta –no veo razón para vengarte-se introdujo koji en el monologo de tenten – es por que eres ciego!!-dijo tenten riéndose burlonamente . ese comentario hizo que koji también se riera mucho pero pensó –_ hace mucho que no me rio asi …que mierda me pasa!!??._

-odio que la gente haga esto solo por que cree que hay mas que amistad-menciono en un tono cortante el "shinobi de la arena" – yo pienso lo mismo-respondio tenten ella se sentía rara sabia que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer en la base ANBU , buscar a sakura para pedirle una explicación ,espiar a los hyuga , hacer la guardia en la aldea, en fin mucha cosas pero no quería irse de ahí. El shinobi por otro lado tenia importantes misiones y asesinatos que si no llevaba a cabo le costaría la vida pero no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

Asi que poco a poco instintivamente camino hacia a ella y como estaba demasiado cerca tenten se ruborizo por completo y se quedo sin habla mientras que el neji se acercaba mas y mas su cara a la de ella hasta fundir sus labios en un beso.

CONTINUARA….

**CREO QUE AHORA SI ME PASE DE LA RAYA….**

**PERO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO XD**


	7. la oferta

Hola!! A todos

Solo quería pedir perdón por no actualizar tan seguido como antes

Como me metieron a un estúpido curso de verano…..

Bueno ya se imaginaran

Es punto es que en este mes de agosto no voy a poder actualizar el fic tan seguido

(lo voy a seguir actualizando cada vez que pueda)

Eso era todo n_n

Comienza el fic

Capitulo 7: la oferta

Después de aquel beso ( varios días después) neji había comenzado a estar como " en las nubes" ya no le importaban sus misiones ni en lo mas minimo lo único que deseaba era terminarlas rápido (ya sea ganando o perdiendo) para poder ir a la aldea (para ir a ver a ya saben quien XD) cosa de la cual se había percatado hanabi además del extraño cambio de humor en su primo últimamente se había vuelto mas amable y paciente les daba descansos a sus compñaeros que entrenaban además de su creciente suavidad y compacion con sus enemigos a hanabi le paso por la cabeza tal vez algún espia de konoha se había disfrazado de su primo para obtener información acerca del sus planes pero…neji no es tan estúpido como para permitir tal cosa asi que…esa conclusión queda descartada…pero comenzó a sospechar tal vez …algo o mas bien "alguien" había logrado tal cambio en su primo….¿alguna técnica de hipnosis? Algún soborno? Chantaje? Amenaza? No importaba! Pero lo que si era importante era importante era que volviera a ser el otro neji…maligno corrupto…sanguinario ..traicionero(DIOS YA ME LO ACABE!) que fue cuando hiashi estaba vivo…

Tenten sin embargo era mucho mas discreta ella seguía cumpliendo sus misiones con éxito y seguía teniendo el mismo carácter: alegre comprensiva y espontanea.

-últimamente has estado mas feliz tenten – mencionaba sakura para lograr enterarse de algo

-pues si se puede decir que si- dijo tenten como distraída

-oye solo quería disculparme por lo de hace días …pero tenia una misión importante asi que no pude ir contigo- menciono sakura

-descuida no hay problema-respondio tenten con una sonrisa

-trate de contactarte pero en tu casa no estabas-dijo sakura con cierta artimaña

-pues decidimos dar un paseo….DIGO! decidi dar un paseo

-aaaa bueno- dijo sakura (si se había enterado de la palabra "decidimos")

Tenten se quedo callada hasta que llego kiba sobre akamaru y solo les dijo –oigan el cieguito ese esta en la entrada de la aldea y….- antes de que kiba pudiera terminar la frase tenten salió disparada hacia la entrada a la aldea.

y efectivamente ahí estaba el cieguito ese (DIGO KOJI!!) tenten lo saludo como siempre y el también pero se veía muy serio pero tenten decidió no preguntarle nada.

Lo que sucedia es que neji se había puesto a pensar …el era muy feliz con tenten ….pero tenten era feliz con el?? Era esa su pregunta …claro que se notaba feliz …pero eso era lo que mas le preocupaba …mas bien tenten era feliz con koji y no con neji….¿que sucedería si se llegara a enterar de su verdadera identidad? No sabie pero era obvio que seria algo malo…

Ese pensamiento deprimía a neji el quería estar con tenten pero…siendo el mismo no con una mascara de otro ninja …nunca aceptaría tal cosa es como si tenten estuviera enamorada de otra persona.

-tenten-dijo koji totalmente serio –si dime- menciono tenten sonriente-tu me hablaste de ese ninja neji … el hyuga que ya esta muerto…-dijo en tono seco –pues no creo que este "muerto" todos dicen eso pero estoy segura de haberlo vistro-dijo tenten algo molesta-solo quería preguntarte ¿Qué harias si supieras que sigue vivo? O mas bien si lo volvieras a ver-dijo curiosamente el shinobi-pues…primero que nada lo abrazaria ..neji fue cmo mi mejor amigo el y yo heramos la burla a causa de las locuras de rock lee y guy sensei….pero luego le pediría un explicación ¿Por qué se creería mueto?..¿por que esta del lado de los hyuga? Si el no es asi… esas preguntas no dejan de sonar en mi cabeza respondió tenten con ilucion

Un largo silencio rodeo a ambos hasta que….

-y que pasa si volvieras a ver a neji…pero…que el se haya convertido en un asecino..que atento contra el kazekage…uno de tus amigos mas cercanos …y que a acabado con vidas de inumerables shinobi de la hoja..?-dijo koji con arrepentimiento

-nunca lo creería…neji jamás haría algo asi!! El es muy bueno!! Y YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS DE EL SI ESTA DEL LADO DE LOS HYUGA NO ME IMPORTA YO LO CONOZCO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO CRITIQUES ASI!!!!-le grito furiosamente tenten

Koji se quedo callado pero en el fondo sentía una gran satisfacción tenten seguía creyedo en el y lo defendió de los insultos que el se había dirigido a si mismo

-lamento haber dicho eso-menciono con cierto arrepentimiento

Cuando tenten se tranquilizo …-yo lamento haberte gritado…aunque no me gusto nada de lo que dijiste no estoy siendo realista… aunque yo no quiera es muy proable lo que estas diciendo …hace ya muchas semanas yo y lee peleamos contra un hyuga con un kunai rompi su mascara pero esto segura de haberlo visto aunque sea por poco tiempo-

Nos vemos aquí mismo en la noche-dijo koji como si no ubiera escuchado los comentarios de tenten y con paso firme su adentro en el bosque

Y en la noche tal y como koji la había citado apareció tenten y efectivamente …ahí estaba aquel shinobi de la arena muy puntual a su reunión

-por que querías verme?-pregunto tenten al ver que koji no estaba dispuesto a iniciar platica

-a pedirte algo importante-dijo firmemente el shinobi

-que cosa?- menciona tenten

-necesito que vengas conmigo y nos vayamos juntos de la aldea y que no regresemos nunca- dijo bruscamente koji

CONTINUARA……..

**JAJAJA AME ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO..JEJE ESPERO QUE USTEDES DISFRUTEN LEERLO**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. **

**BYE!!! XD**


	8. lo que hay debajo de la mascara

**Aquí la conti….**

**Jeje perdón por siempre dejarlo en lo mas interesante**

**Da igual!!!**

**El punto es que aquí esta la continuación**

**(y en mi opinión a sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos XD)**

CAPITULO 8: lo que hay debajo de la mascara

RECORDATORIO: tenten y koji se vieron a solas a las afueras de la aldea y este ultimo le pidió una decisión que cambiara la vida de tenten para siempre

-ESTAS LOCO AQUÍ ESTAN MIS AMIGOS!! NO VOY A IRME DE AQUÍ-le grito tenten en la cara totalmente furiosa –no te pongas dramática lo hago por una razón …importante…-eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ninja de la "arena"-dime por que razón o si no te juro que me quedo-dijo tenten tratando de persuadirlo-para protegerte de esta guerra…-dijo un tanto incomodo koji- protegerme? Soy una ANBU totalmente capaz de defenderme sola!-dijo tenten interpretando el comentario como un "eres demasiado débil"- yo no soportaría perderte…yo no dudo de tu fuerza pero los hyuga son…peligrosos-dijo koji incluyéndose a si mismo en ese comentario por que efectivamente el era peligroso para tenten…y de cierta forma el también deseaba huir ¿estar departe de su familia? La que siempre lo apoyo y le dio fuerza o a su aldea de origen donde están sus antiguos amigos y…la chica que le robo el corazón.

-me estas pidiendo elegir entre ti y mis amigos?-pregunto tenten sacando a koji de sus pensamientos. Este en cambio no dijo nada pero hizo un timido gesto de afirmación…no tenia por que negárselo eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo-NO PUEDO CREERLO!!-Le grito tenten-yo no puedo quedarme mas tiempo en esta aldea y deseo estar contigo-le confeso koji de un modo serio.

-pues yo…-se quedo callada tenten ¿Qué decidiría? Quedarse a proteger a su aldea con sus amigos o huir con ese chico que la hacia sentir tan especial. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo este ya se estaba marchando diciéndole: piénsalo y cuando decidas…ven al bosque tu sabras donde encontrarme.

Tenten se quedo paralizada por un breve momento pero una vez pasado regreso a la aldea a pensar sobre lo ocurrido pero antes de que pudiera llegar a casa la embistieron entre sakura e ino.

-waaa tenten lo ahuyentaste …era tan romantico hasta que lo echaste a perder-gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo

-echar a perder que??- dijo tenten bastante irritada

- a koji lo bateaste!!!-le grito ino

- me estaban espiando!!-les grito totalmente ruborizada

-perdon pero no pudimos resistir no te ofendas pero no tienes…demasiada experiencia con chicos- respondió sakura.

-_espero que no hayan oído lo que me dijo de abandonar la aldea? No…no creo si no ya lo abrían mencionado….-_penso tenten sin decir nada.

-cuando lo veas de nuevo te acompañaremos- aclaro ino totalmente confiada

-si claro-dijo tenten para evitar decirles de que koji no se volveria a aparecer en la aldea ya que ellas serian capaces de traerlo de vuelta hasta de donde mas le duele (AUCH!!! XD)

Una vez que llego a su casa empezó a desahogarse –MIERDA!!! COMO ME PIDE ELEGIR ALGO ASI!!!! POR QUE POR QUE A MI!!!- gritaba sin parar

-tienes algo que compartir con la clase tenten-dijo una voz a lo lejos

Tenten se volteo con los ojos muy abierto y en la puerta dando al jardín estaba parado rock lee con cara de Confusión.

-lee me asustaste como se te ocurre entrar sin avisar eso es una total violación a la privacidad- lo regañaba tenten

-si avise pero estabas tan ocupada gritando que no me escuchaste-dijo lee

-bueno…necesitas algo?- le pregunto tenten mas aliviada – bueno venia a traerte este pergamino que me envio a traerte naruto pero ahora me interesa saber por que gritas- explico lee –eso…es un asunto personal –dijo tenten –claaaro como te conozco desde hace mas de 10 años y no soy confiable bueno no me digas-dijo lee con sarcasmo-ya entendí tu sarcasmo pero no se si contarte…-respondio tenten- es sobre ese tipo koji verdad-dijo lee-pero tu como sabes que....- prengunto tenten -sakura!- respondió lee –rayos maldita pelirrosa!!!-grito tenten –bueno no me digas lo que te pasa pero puedo apostar a que te sentirías mejor sin ese molesto pesar-dijo lee con risa burlona –bueno últimamente yo h estado saliendo con koji y es muy bueno conmigo me respeta y me quiere y yo a el pero me pidió algo que me es imposible decidir- explico tenten – se puede saber que??- pregunto lee –pues me pidió que ...DEJARA A LA ALDEA Y A USTEDES PARA HUIR CON EL!!!-grito tenten – que descarado como se atreve a pedirte eso?-replico lee- yo respeto que el tiene sus razones según el es para "protegerme" no se de que pero ese no es el principal problema el ya no volverá a la aldea nunca jamás y tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver el es muy importante para mi-le explico tenten –haz lo que tu creeas tenten para mi lo mas importante para mi es que tu estes bien al menos sabre que hay alguien cuidándote en donde quiera que estes-dijo lee un tanto triste-NO LEE NO LO TOMES ASI! Todavía no decido nada pero necesito tu consejo si tu fueras yo…que eligirias?- dijo tenten tratando de hacer hablar a lee – bueno antes que nada…te recomiendo analizar tus sentimientos – explico lee-no te entiendo- admitió tenten – es fácil…en serio quieres a koji PERO EN SERIO LO QUIERES!!! Asi como para quedarte con el toda la vida? Seras capaz de resistir el hecho de no estar con nosotros?... –decia lee – no se si lo resistiré pero esoy segura de querer a koji-confeso tenten- PERO EN SERIO QUIERES A KOJI??! Por ser quien es? O solo lo quieres por ser el clon de **neji**?-dijo lee y al terminar de decir eso salió da ahí tenten se quedo callada jamás lo había pensado ¿en serio quería a koji? O solo lo hacia por lastima por que es físicamente igual a neji?

Una vez meditando los hechos se dirigió firmemente al bosque donde efectivamente estaba koji recargado sobre un árbol –vaya no me esperaba que llegaras tan rápido estas segura de lo que quieres?-dijo fríamente el shinobi –si- dijo tenten con firmeza –bueno te escucho-menciono el ninja tenten ya no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a soltar lagrimas –lo lamento….solo vine a decirte que si…que si te quiero como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo pero….me he dado cuenta de algo….NO RESISTIRIA DEJAR A MIS AMIGOS LO LAMENTO PERO NO PUEDO!! Además de que me he dado cuenta de que…aunque te quiero…es que tu eres igual a neji…pero yo buscaba en ti la probabilidad de recuperar a neji y solo trate de reemplazar a neji…contigo NO ME TOMES A MAL! Pero como neji ya no hay nadie …y no debo tratar de reemplazarlo!!...dijo tenten entre lagrimas.

-de cierta forma me alegra que..digas eso-dijo koji con una sonrisa y al terminar de decir eso…se quito el protector de la aldea de la arena , se solto el cabello, y abrió los ojos

Dejando ver su verdadera identidad…..

CONTINUARA….

AME ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO!!!

JEJE DEJEN REVIWES!!

Bye!!


	9. la revelacion

AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

(1000 DISCULPAS POR HABER DEJADO EL FIC EN LO MAS DRAMATICO)

(HASTA YO ME CAI MAL X3)

Pero aqui esta la continuación disfrútenla!

CAPITULO 9: LA REVELACION.

Tenten se quedo helada, con los ojos super abiertos y la piel como la de orochimaru (ME REFIERO A PIEL MUY BLANCA NO PIENSEN MAL!!!)y justo cuando iba a decir una palabra con dificultad fue interrumpida por los labios de neji y ella continuo besándolo (y quien no? XD)y después de esto se quedaron abrazados.

-por que nos engañaste asi?- dijo tenten una vez que recupero el habla- tenia que averiguar….unas cosas acerca de …bueno no tiene importancia- dijo neji con ese singular tono frio que lo caracterizaba ante tal comentario tenten no dijo nada que neji le ocultara cosas después de reencontrarse no le agradaba mucho que digamos pero se supone que era un momento feliz reencontrarse con la persona que quería mas en el mundo era algo que pocos tienen la suerte de enfrentar.

Después de una pequeña conversación –tienes que volver a la aldea se que naruto y los demás estarán muy felices de ….-neji la interrumpió- no …puedo volver-lo dijo con tristeza-pero de que hablas?- dijo tenten confundida y triste a la vez neji a su vez no dijo nada pero se empezó a retirar el kimono dejando ver su oscuro traje de espionaje que usaba en sus misiones

-eres uno de ellos?-dijo tenten traumatizada –

-si y eso no es todo yo intente matar a gaara y de hecho se me paso por la cabeza matar a naruto cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Tenten frunció el seño y no entendía por que neji un ninja talentoso fuerte protector engreído a veces ( a veces?! XD) pero aun asi una persona protectora y leal hiciera semejantes actos de violencia y desobediencia tales sentimientos cruzaron por la mente de tenten haciendo que sintiera un poco de temor por su ex compañero si se atrevío a realizar tales actos…estará planeando también matarla a ella? Por eso estará tratando de seducirla para sacarle información? EL ES EL VERDADERO NEJI? Tales pensamientos hicieron que tenten entrara en pánico y se alejara lentamente de "neji" quien solamente la vio con una mirada de confusión y temor preguntándose si había dicho algo malo solo le dijo la verdad…seria peor ocultársela pero que hacer? Neji se quedo mudo y trato de avanzar hacia a ella pero esta seguía retrocediendo y una vez que estaba un tanto lejos de el salió corriendo llena de confusión.

Neji se quedo helado quería seguirla pero no podía por que su cuerpo estaba paralizado emocionalmente era algo inevitable además de que si la seguía probablemente iría a la aldea y ahí podrían pasar dos cosas 1- que lo recibieran con una bienvenida a causa de su retorno o 2- que le cortaran la cabeza por traidor. Lo que pasara primero cuando finalmente recobro la conciencia y la noción del tiempo recordó que tenia asuntos pendientes con hanabi y con toda la tristeza de su corazón tuvo que retirarse y cuando estaba saltando por los arboles de aquel profundo bosque el solo recordar lo que paso hace rato le ponía triste y arrepentido pero al curiosamente una lagrima se deslizo de su mejilla esa reacción dejo extrañado a neji hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba si es que a eso se le puede llamar llorar pero el shinobi sentía con un enorme hueco vacio el había tenido batallas terribles cuando su tio aun vivía y en dichas batallas por mas talentoso que fuera lo herían de gravedad pero sin duda la herida que sentía por parte de tenten….se llevaba el premio ni siquiera cuando kidomaru (la araña esa fea subordiando de orochimaru) le había herido de muertey que el jutsu de tsunade lo había curado sabia que esa herida que sentía era la peor de todas y lo mas probable es que no tiene remedio.

Mientras esto pasaba tenten se dirijia a la aldea entre lagrimas aunque ya era muy tarde y todos dormían tenten no podía evitar llorar y una vez llegando a casa si se desahogo todo el dolor que sentía –COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA!! COMO PUDE PENSAR ESO DE EL!!!? NEJI NO ES UN MALVADO ASESINO!!!! AHORA NI SIQUIERA VA A QUERER VERME- se decía a si misma el pensamiento de salir a buscarlo paso por la mente de la kunoichi pero al pensar en las consecuencias ….¿que pasaría si alguien la ve con una "traidor"? TRAIDOR esa palabra le causaba repugnancia neji era acusado de traidor y en cierta forma era verdad…pero fue contra su voluntad ella sabia que neji era una persona fuerte y a veces engreída …pero si hay algo que neji no era es traidor asi que armada de valor tenten se dispuso a buscarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior neji se encontraba en su escondite al cual ya no frecuentaba como antes y últimamente le provocaba dolor y enojo entrar a ese lugar lleno de rencor de ambicion y que desgraciadamente tenia que llamar a esas personas su "familia" o mas bien asesinos tal y como neji lo entendía al parecer el clan no estaba especialmente feliz con neji a causa de sus muy frecuentes huidas, su extraño comportamiento y su "patético" y desinteresado progreso en sus misiones pero al shinobi no le importaba y sin pedir permiso o si quiera saludar entro a la habitación donde se encontraba hanabi sin tocar y efectivamente ahí estaba hanabi lista para sermonearlo –en serio sigues siendo tu?-se burlo hanabi-no tiengo tiempo para esto dime que quieres?-replico neji totalmente desinteresado y frio-que desesperado eres-menciono hanabi neji se quedo callado pero le dirigió una mirada asesina – bueno digamos que hemos hecho cálculos acerca de los ataques de la aldea de la hoja y los nuestros-explica la líder-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto neji desesperado-que no tenemos ni la mas minima oportunidad de vencerlos-menciona hanabi-¿Qué esta guerra no empezó a causa de que la consideraban "débil"-se quejo neji buscando pretexto para hacer las paces-ese no es el punto!-le grito hanabi-el punto es que al menos uno de los nuestros tiene que matar a 10 de la hoja para tener una oportunidad – le respondió hanabi-y?-le pregunta neji –pues que tu seras el primero y quiero a esta ninja muerta para dentro de tres días-le dice hanabi neji no dijo nada pero cuando vio una imagen de la ninja que hanabi deseaba que matara y sus ojos casi se le salen de la cara al saber que esa persona era tenten….

CONTINUARA….

**Wiiiiiiii por fin se escribir drama (ahora si que mi imaginación fue muy lejos) jajaja espero que les guste**


	10. asesinos

HOLA!!

BUENO AQUÍ YA TENGO LA CONTINUACION

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

OTRA COSA YA NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR EL FIC TAN SEGUIDO TENGO ASUNTOS DE ESCUELA QUE ANTENDER…PERO EN FIN

HABLANDO DE FIN…..

**PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FIC!!!!**

**SI PERO TODAVIA FALTA UN CAPITULO!**

CAPITULO 10: asesinos

-matarla?- repitió neji sin darle mucha importancia- odio tener que repetir las cosas 2 veces si matarla-dijo hanabi un tanto indignada-je! No puedo creer que te tomes tantas molestias solo para asesinar a una sola persona-dijo neji burlonamente-no me cambies el tema neji además tengo entendido que hace alrededor de un mes te dio una buena paliza querido primo- menciono hanabi entre risas cosa que no fue precisamente del agrado de neji el cuel se quedo callado hasta que se le ocurrió decir:-yo? Vaya en serio eres cobarde por que no haces el trabajo sucio tu?- menciono neji tratando de esconder su preocupación por la seguridad de la kunoichi – por favor neji como puedes ser tan ingenuo has fallado en todas tus misiones y esta es demasiado sencilla a menos que quieras que…"eso" te pase… y no te los digo como tu líder si no como tu familiar que trato de protegerte- respondió hanabi –y que si me niego?- pregunto neji

-odio tener que repetirme no creo que quieras morir antes de tiempo o si?

Neji se quedo atonito es cierto esa regla…. Que estupidez tener que obedecer ordenes tan estúpidas – por cierto si no esta muerta para esta noche ya sabes que te puede pasar y antes y no intentes escapar enviare escuadrones ocultos para asegurarme de que cumplas tu misión y…- antes de terminar la frase neji se había ido … totalmente furioso , confundido pero sobretodo …preocupado ¿Qué podía hacer? …quedarse parado sin hacer nada solo le causaría problemas extremosos e ir con tenten para contar acerca de los planes de su familia tampoco era una opción después de todo lo estarán vigilando todo el tiempo si que era fastidioso pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo tenten ya lo había encontrado.

Neji trato de irse pero cuando tenten dijo su nombre se quedo quieto pero sin voltear a verla

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto con frialdad neji antes de que tenten pudiera decir una palabra –lamento si te ofendi la ultima vez que nos vimos …pero no puedes culparme por sorprenderme- le dijo tenten también algo molesta por la actitud de neji - tengo que pedirte algo….-menciono neji olvidando lo ocurrido cosa que hizo que tenten pusiera una mirada de extrañeza aunque de cierta forma le interesaba.

-puedes decírmelo te escucho- dijo tenten al ver que neji no estaba dispuesto a decírselo asi como asi – ven aquí cuando anochezca (recuerden que ya habia pasado un dia desde su encuentro) eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de neji y diciendo esto se fue de ahí dejando a tenten totalmente confundida quien no sabia si quedarse ahí o segurilo pero al regresar a la aldea un jounin fue con tenten para avisarle que naruto le llamaba pero que estaba muy enojado y ella sin mas distracciones se fue donde naruto - no puedo creerlo tenten nunca lo pensé de ti!!- gritaba naruto como si el ramen se hubiera prohibido en el mundo-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto tenten confundida ya que ella no habia hecho nada malo –como que que sucede nos traicionaste!!- le gritaba naruto –claro que no!! Yo nunca haría eso!!- se defendia tenten- claro que si tengo entendido que estabas fraternizando con varios de ellos- menciono naruto muy molesto-claro que no solo estaba…….bueno tal vez pero no crees que ya duro suficiente esta guerra ¡ ya tenemos que hacer las paces- dijo tenten – paces? Esos tontos no quieren paz ellos iniciaron esto …ellos lo terminan! Y por cierto no creas que me eh olvidado de ti por buenas que fueran tus intenciones traición es traición me oyes!- dijo naruto bastante exagerado – y que quieres que haga?- respondió tenten – hay un ninja…o mas bien un hyuga…que ya a intentado varios ataques contra la aldea y secuestro de gaara incluyendo las notables burlas hacia nuestra guardia y a nuestros ninjas …genin chunin e incluso ANBU han muerto a manos de el y tu trabajo es desacerte de el….-dijo naruto un tanto quebrado .

-_ESTA HABLANDO DE NEJI!!!-_penso tenten….-desacerme o mas bien asesinar-dijo tenten – es una manera mas sutil de decirlolo quiero muerto para esta noche- respondió naruto. Tenten sorprendia se dirigió a su casa para prepararse y para pensar en lo que debía hacer y neji igual ambos estaba sufriendo un gran dolor sus superiores les estaban ordenando matar a quien les es mas importante en la vida pero les pasaría algo peor si no lo hacían…. Muchas horas se pasaron pensando y cuando menos lo acordaron ya había anochecido y…era tiempo de cumplir sus misiones.

Efectivamente al pasar por ahí los dos se vieron la cara y sin decir nada sacaron sus kunais…..

**Wuuu**

**Me quedo muy corto pero hay que admitirlo ….lo corto que esta solo se compara con lo dramático que me quedo …(o al menos eso digo yo XD)**

**RECUERDEN!!! PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL ¡**

**CUIDENSE BAY**


	11. la verdad o la mentira

**Hola!!**

**Aquí shinigami deaht (o shinigami-chan como me llaman algunos amigos del msn XD)**

**Nadamas aquí haciendo las notas finales porque efectivamente…. Hoy se acaba este fic!!!**

**Le hize cada tontería…cada locura..pero en fin espero que les guste ( MAS LES VALE!!! POR QUE PASE 5 DIAS IDEANDO EL FINAL!!!! Y si no les gusta….LES ENSEÑARE COMO SE USA LA SIERRA ELECTRICA!!!) jajaja es broma como creen que yo haría eso?!**

**Bueno menos parloteo y mas drama aquí esta **

**EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 11: la verdad o la mentira**

Recordatorio: esta vez lo pondré corto….TENTEN Y NEJI ESTAN A PUNTO DE MATARSE!!

Cada ninja saco su kunai se miraron a los ojos con tristeza …pero ninguno la aparentaba pero porque estaban haciendo esto? Por que su superiores lo habían ordenado? O por temor a la guerra? No importaba la razón no habia marcha atrás …

Tenten ataco primero pero neji lo esquivo fácilmente automáticamente lanzándole su kunai que fue detenido al chocar con el kunai de tenten quien se limito a lanzarle un genjutsu de 1000 shuriken de sombra claro que no era su mejor técnica pero en el fondo no quería lastimarlo aun asi neji con su kaiten las desvio todas instantáneamente y luego trato de atacarla con su juunken cosa que tenten con dificultad esquivaba pero a fin que cuentas lo lograba hasta que al encontrar una oportunidad de atacar a neji este se desvaneció …era un clon y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el verdadero neji quien estaba escondido le aplicara un jutsu de paralisis dejándola incapacitada y antes de atacarla….

-te suplique que te fueras de esta aldea conmigo para sobrevivir….VEZ A LO QUE A LLEGADO TU TERQUEDAD!! –le grito neji al sacar un nuevo kunai.

-terquedad…mas bien lealtad ya que dudo que tu nuevo "tu" comprenda lo que signifique- le dijo fríamente tenten.

-no entiendes verdad? Esta no es una simple batalla por una estúpida guerra esto para mi significa mas que una simple batalla-le menciono neji

-que quieres decir?- le pregunto tenten con extrañeza ya que si estaba por matarla ¿Por qué no lo hacia?

-aunque ambos escapemos de esta batalla con vida mi muerte esta sellada…es la regla de los hyuga desde que trate de volver a mi pasado y ….a lo que amo mi familia comenzó a sospechar en mi desempeño ya no me importaban mis misiones si no terminarlas para ir contigo y como falle en todas…..al hyuga que pierde el paso se le deja atrás……-murmuro neji con tristeza.

Tenten solo se quedo helada era una forma de decir que si neji fallaba en esta misión lo iban a….

-exactamente van a asesinarme si no cumplo esta misión- neji solo dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

-neji ….yo entiendo…se que tienes que hacerlo …anda hazlo no tengo inconveniente- dijo tenten aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso …esta seria su muerte? A manos de quien mas a amado en este mundo? Tal vez pero al menos sabia una cosa 1 que murió junto a neji con eso le bastaba y 2 que salvaría la vida de alguien mas con su muerte y no hay ninja mas honorable que el que arriesga su vida por quienes ama eso era todo

Neji se movio lentamente hacia ella e hizo una posición de manos tenten ya estaba lista para lo que tenia que pasar

Neji: DISPERSION!

El justsu de paralisis desapareció…

-neji…por que tu..- antes de completar la frase neji la estaba besando y aunque fue poco duradero el beso fue muy tierno y al separase neji le pidió que se fuera de ahí.

-estas loco! No pienso dejar que te asesinen por una tontería además tu…- otra vez fue interrumpida por neji.

-ya lo hize- respondió neji .

Tenten solo lo vio con confusión

-ya vivi la vida que tanto ansiaba….- repitió neji

-no te entiendo- respondió tenten neji dio una diminuta sonrisa- creci con mi familia fui un afamado genio, naruto me enseño el verdadero significado del destino, participe para rescatar a sasuke, me convertí en chunin y mas tarde en jounin , ayude en la invasión a konoha de konan y pain, fui secuestrado por mi propia familia, me converti en un asesino, recobre mi pasado y lo mas importante…te conocí a ti…-dijo neji con confianza esa ultima frase hizo que tenten se sonrojara pero antes que pudiera decir algo….

-ya no quiero tener una vida llena de guerra y sangre con la muerte tengo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar…además yo se que tu encontraras a alguien que algún dia te ame como yo lo hize- respondió neji con una sonrisa.

- eso sobre mi cadáver- dijo tenten mientras se ha cercaba a el y le daba un beso muy apasionado y antes de separarse…

-vaya vaya neji ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- respondió una voz desde los arbustos.

Ambos se separaron y vieron de donde provenía esa voz un ninja con una larga capa negra estaba siendo acompañado de otros ninja igual con su cara oculta pero sus capas eran blancas

-ya basta hanabi! No me importa la muerte ya deja a la aldea de la hoja en paz- le grio neji

-hanabi? Jaja no claro que no- ese misterioso ninja saco de un bulto que cargaba…. Era hanabi o mas bien el cuerpo de hanabi ensangrentado tal acción hizo que neji se quedara inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos.

-la muy estúpida fue a konoha a hacer las paces con ese estúpido hokage para cesar la guerra vaya que tonta líder tienen los del clan- menciono aquel personaje

-asi que tu eres el responsable de la guerra- le dijo tenten con molestia

-de eso y mucho mas!- dijo ese ninja sin remordimiento alguno

-que le hiziste a mi familia!!!- le grito neji

-dejaron de serme utiles pero tu neji eres diferente al resto aun con tus fallos eres un ninja prometedor y malicioso no lo olvides o mas bien lo eras hasta que te llego ese estúpido sentimiento llamado amor que vuelve a las personas fuertes y crueles como tu en débiles y compasivos pero eso se puede arreglar…-dijo el shinobi con malicia.

-a que te refieres?-menciono neji

-a que si elimino a esa estúpida mujer de tu camino volveras a ser el hábil y cruel ninja que una vez fuiste.

-no te atrevas a tocarla!- le amenazo el hyuga

-muy tarde!- sonrio maliciosamente el ninja dirigiéndose hacia tenten

Chorros de sangre calleron al suelo pero no era de tenten era de neji quien tenia un kunai atravesado en el pecho y callo al piso.

Tenten se quedo traumatizada mientras veia el cadáver de neji .

-Ahora es tu turno!- la amenzao ese ninja o mas bien demonio

Tenten se despertó de un susto estaba en el hospital de konoha

-miren ya despertó!!- esa era la entusiasta voz de kiba

-es mejor que no se mueva- dijo sakura

-que paso?- dijo tenten con dificultad

- te desmayaste en media aldea y no podíamos dejarte ahí tirada- dijo naruto con alivio

-pero entonces no hay guerra con el clan hyuga…¿Dónde ESTA NEJI?- dijo tenten tratando de levantarse

-guerra? Neji? Debes de haberte gospleado muy fuerte en la cabeza los hyuga están aquí en la aldea neji recuerda que murió en la invasión de konan y pain…. Seguramente lo soñaste- dijo kiba despreocupadamente.

- será mejor que descanse afuera todos- dijo sakura a naruto y a kiba los tres salieron de la habitación.

- en serio fue un sueño?.... nada de eso paso? Neji esta muerto?....que decepcion- pensó tenten tristemente y antes de que pudiera recostarse una de las ventanas de la habitación se rompió una ventana y entro un extraño ninja con un traje de ANBU negro con una mascara del mismo color lentamente se la quito y efectivamente era neji tenten se quedo sin habla pero sintió que los labios de neji tocaban los suyos con igual pasión que en su "sueño" y una vez terminado el beso el ninja salió por la misma ventana y desapareció entre las sombras .

Tenten se quedo confundida pero contenta….sabia que neji estaba vivo y que algún dia lo encontraría y estaría juntos para siempre….

Pero bueno esas cosas solo le pasan a un ninja que se convierte en un asesino y se enamora…..

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**HOLA DE NUEVO LECTORES MUCHAS GRASIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO**

**n_n AH! Y OTRA COSA LOS INVITO A TODOS S LEER MI PROXIMO FIC " ANIME EXTRAVAGANZA" ES UN FIC DE HUMOR PARODIA Y COMEDIA SE ESTRENA **

**ESTE FIC DE SEMANA OK? **

**BUENO HASTA MI PROXIMO FIC!!!**

**BYE**


End file.
